Secrets
by Dark Crimson Kitsune
Summary: Every year on October 10th a certain blonde is attacked for something he has no control over. On his tenth birthday things go differently as some lines are crossed as Naruto learns some secrets that was kept from him his entire life.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Hey all you lovely Naruto fans, I know you all know I don't own this so do we really need this?

Legend:

"Talking." Of course is talking, LOL.

"**Demon Talking.**" I think you get the picture. LOL.

It was late, the sun setting hours ago but the noise outside the rundown apartment building was still going strong. It was the tenth of October, a certain blonde's birthday as he sat in the middle of the small single room that made up his apartment. There was a bed, a small table next to the smaller kitchenette and a curtain blocking the bathroom entrance though it wasn't needed as he was the only occupant of the apartment. He wad his knees hugged to his chest as he was shaking at what he knew was to come, what happened near almost every year. It was the reason the boy hated his own date of birth which was also shared with the day of the defeat of the demon fox that ravaged the village all those years ago. Every year at this time there was a festival, every year people got drunk and every year those people took it upon themselves to 'punish' the young blonde for something he didn't understand.

"Why?" Naruto asked, the first but surely not the last tears that he would shed that night started to fall down his face. "Why does everyone hate me so much? What…What did I do?"

His answers never came though, they never did no matter who he asked. The old man, the current Hokage, was like a grandfather to the boy but even he would just brush the question off whenever it was brought up. He was a prankster, yes, but he always laid off the pranks the closer he got to October but the still chased him calling him 'Demon Child' and 'Monster.'

Noises in the hallway drew his attention causing him to shudder again. He left his door unlocked in hopes they wouldn't smash it down this year since every year when he did lock it it was destroyed and he would get in trouble for it with his landlord. The knob turning caused a louder sob to escape the boy as he could hear a large crowd outside laughing drunkenly over what they were going to do to the demon child this year.

As the door swung open Naruto recognized two of the men among the crown, also drunk. They were the two ANBU the Hokage promised would protect the blonde when he begged to stay with the older man this night. They were supposed to be protecting him, how could they be doing this to him?

At least Naruto had learned to control Chakra now since he was in the Academy and he was planning to infuse it in his body tonight to dull the pain and speed up his healing a little but there was something weird when he did it. Nowhere in his books did it say anything about the markings that showed up on his body but when he used his chakra like that in practice. There was a weird spiral like design on his stomach and another very strange one on his right shoulder that had a line connecting it to the one on his stomach.

Ignoring the words of the angered mob might have been a mistake as it only seemed to make them angrier when they yanked him up by his short hair. The knee to his stomach drove the air out of him as he was launched across the room several feet before crashing back done.

"Worthless shit." The man who did it growled out angrily, "Listen to me when I say something."

"P-Please, what did I-I do to y-you?" Naruto gasped out as he tried to catch his breath. That was apparently a bad thing to ask as the man descended on him tearing of his shirt brutally before yanking off the leather belt and beating Naruto's bare back with it drawing blood as it left welts and some small gashes in his soft skin. They had never done this before to him, the worse the done was stomp on him and kicked him around some, they never tore his clothes off before like this. His cries and pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears though as he felt a kunai stabbed into his shoulder. That was something that they have done but it went right through were the marking was when he channeled his chakra.

A scream of pain was torn from the blonde as he spasmed in pain, there was something on the kunai. He wasn't sure what it was or how he knew it was there but he did. His shoulder felt like it was on fire and it was slowly spreading throughout his whole body.

He felt some warm liquid washing over him as another stream and a third joined it as the belt was pulled away but feet was still kicking and prodding. One of the voices laughing cruelly as it explained, "How do you like that monster? That was coated in one of our newest interrogation experiments. There's a slow acting poison with a stimulant to keep the victim awake as their body burns slowly, the pain growing more and more yet you can't escape it and silly me I forgot the antidote."

Someone yanked the kunai from his shoulder before kicking him on his back before several gasps were heard. Naruto was in too much pain to care what had caused it though but several mumbles of the demon being a girl managed to break through the pain induced haze. He knew he was crying but even a boy would be crying to after going through all the pain they were inflicting on his body.

Trying to crawl away he could feel something was off with his body, it didn't feel right to him. Shaking his head as he realized it was probably the poison messing with him he tried to draw on his chakra to get enough strength to escape as he realized that they weren't all drunk and they weren't just looking to beat him, they were looking to truly kill him this time.

"Let's have some fun with the little bitch!" A voice called out, a strange tone in his voice causing the young blonde to shudder. He found himself hauled into the air and slammed down on his back on something soft that had to be his bed. Two sets of hands yanked his hands above his head to tie them to the bed posts with something before a third set was yanking his pants off laughing.

"Wh-What are y-you doing?" Naruto mumbled trying to pull away as a weight lowered itself down on top of him between his legs. A gasp left his mouth as he felt a sharp pain down there which he didn't understand as a hand smacked his face making him cry out in pain. He wasn't sure how long all this went on as he screamed over and over begging it to stop, begging them to leave him alone until his voice was hoarse from all of it as one person after another exchanged places between his legs some beating him, some biting, all of them making it a nightmare he couldn't escape from.

Finally it was over as Naruto laid there motionless, tears streaming down his cheeks as he spasmed from time to time as several presences stood around him laughing at his pain. Finally a sharp pain stabbed through his stomach dragging one last scream from the blonde before he was thankfully claimed by the darkness.

Just a Line Break

Naruto woke up lying in a pool of water and sat up quickly gasping for air, surprised he hadn't drowned. Looking around he tried to figure out where he was and remember what had happened. He felt strange though, his body feeling off as he climbed to his feet before stumbling a little before getting his footing. It looked like he was in some kind of sewer or something but he wasn't sure how he even got there.

Walking down the tunnel a little he saw a large cage that was dark inside but there was soft crying coming from inside of it begging for forgiveness, constantly saying it was sorry.

"H-Hey?" Naruto called out softly before stopping cold, his voice sounded so weird. It wasn't his voice, it sounded more like a…girl's?

"**Kit?**" The voice asked in shock before a large animal with nine tails padded to the gate of the cage, it's blood red eyes looking down at the blond in what looked like sadness. Gasping as he realized it was a fox, a huge nine tailed fox, the blonde dropped to his knees staring in shock.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y…You're the Kyuubi!" Naruto stuttered pointing a finger at the large creature before him.

Note from the Author, Me.

Hey everyone, sorry if this seems a little short but if it is a little short it means faster updates, ne? Anyways please review, the more reviews I get the faster I'll get off my but and write the second chapter. (After all, reviews is the only currency my muse will except.)

Muse laughing in the background evilly as the author sweatdrops.


	2. Chapter 2

The disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, seriously, not even one manga. (cries)

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y…You're the Kyuubi!" Naruto stuttered pointing a finger at the large creature before him.

"**I suppose I am**." The creature said, a small amount of amusement entering the fox's voice at it spoke. The strange thing was that the voice wasn't harsh and booming like Naruto thought a demon's should be. Instead it was almost soft and melodious. It was kind of beautiful he admitted in the back of his mind. "**I have to admit that I am shocked at seeing you here so early but…after what happened…I can understand why**."

"What do you mean?" Naruto demanded as he regained some of his strength and shot up to his feet glaring at the huge beast before him. Stalking up to the cage looking at the creature in disgust and hatred. He began shaking his head as he remembered everything that happened and the shock that the mob had actually tried to kill him this time. He was feeling other things to, things he didn't understand.

"**I truly am sorry kit for everything that you've been through**." The fox said sadly as it shook its head from side to side. "**You are such a kind and gentle girl, you didn't deserve any of the crap those…**_**humans**_**…put you through**."

"You better get your eyes checked, I'm a boy!" Naruto snapped glaring up at the beast sealed in the cage. "Where are we anyways?"

"**We are in your mind, kit. You finally passed out from blood loss**." The fox sighed lowering itself down to lie before Naruto just through the bars, resting it's head on its two front paws that were now crossed under its chin. "**And as for what you are, look down at your reflection in the water around you and **_**really**_** look**."

Refusing to listen to the fox the blonde crossed his arms to glare daggers at the fox for several minutes before a bad feeling started to creep into the boy's head. Ever since he found himself in this place something had been bothering him, something felt _wrong_. Steeling his nerves the blonde let his arms fall to his sides and looked down into the water and froze in shock. There staring back was him but he wasn't wearing any clothes revealing some slight changes. There were curves where there shouldn't be and _it_ was missing.

Reaching a hand down to feel between his legs he couldn't find the thing that defined him as a male but there was something there that was vastly different. Realization dawned on him as to what that sharp pain was that he felt when they tied him to the bed. Either they had cut it off and stabbed him there or something changed him and…and they were shoving something up inside of there.

Feeling tears well up in his eye he began shaking and didn't bother fighting the pair of hands that reached out and pulled him through the bars. He didn't fight the lap he was pulled into or the two soft mounds that he could feel being pressed into him as his head was drawn to rest on one of them as a gentle hand stroked his short, spiky blonde hair.

"**It's okay to cry, Kit. Especially after what they did to you."** The fox said drawing the blonde's eyes up to look into crimson eyes of a very beautiful woman who was stroking his hair. She was also naked but at the moment it really didn't matter much. "**I'm here for you.**"

"Why should I trust you?" The boy asked, holding back sobs as he glared into the gentle eyes.

"**I honestly can't give you any reasons to trust me, all I can do is give you comfort and for now try to heal some of your wounds why we are here.**" The fox said, an even sadder look crossing the woman's face alerting the blonde to something being wrong.

"What's wrong?" Naruto choked out staring at the eyes of the woman holding him.

"**I…I'm trying my best to heal you**." The woman said after hesitating for several moments, "**But if that knife isn't removed from your stomach I won't be able to do much about it. The poison coating the blade is preventing me from repairing the damage and I can't heal you around the blade with it there**."

"Why do you care?" Naruto asked quietly, his normally somewhat hyper voice now sounding dead.

"**Because kit, I care for you. I may be a demon but I'm not a monster. Those people in the village are more of a monster than I ever was.**" The fox said, her voice growling a little.

"You're the one who attacked the village!" Naruto growled pushing away from the woman with some of his anger returning, a little of the fire returning to the blonde's eyes.

"**I was the one who was attacked first by that Danzou creep!"** The woman snapped before calming down. A small giggle threatened to escape her lips as she noticed how red the blonde was turning and it wasn't from anger. Said blonde quickly turned away in embarrassment.

"W-Why are you n-naked anyways? And why am I?" Naruto asked as she blushed even more.

"**Aw kit, are you saying you don't like what you see? Am…am I that ugly?"** The woman asked in mock hurt causing Naruto to splutter out trying to find a retort but the woman took pity on her. "**Easy there kit, we are both girls anyways, but to answer your question I have no real control here. Thanks to the kunai it damaged the first seal it looks like which gives you access to my chakra and I can force some through to heal your wounds as well as letting us talk like this. As I said, I don't really have any real control here. Sure I can still change my form but I can't create things here like clothing, only you can do that since this is in fact your mindscape**."

"I-I control everything here then? I can make anything I want here?" The blonde asked before scrunching her eyes closed for a few seconds before his normal orange jumpsuit appeared on her as well as a second one appearing on the older woman. The older woman had to admit she was impressed by the young girl so quickly being able to do that without even having to be instructed on how to. And those fools that call themselves teachers says Naruto was stupid. As if.

"W-Wait a minute, we're in my mind? What the hell are you doing here!?" Naruto cried out all of a sudden causing a large sweatdrop to form on the older woman's head. It took a few seconds to process something else the redhead said. "AND I AIN'T NO GIRL!"

**Just a Line Break, Enjoy**

Iruka grumbled as he fumbled with the door into the apartment building where one of his favorite students lived. He knew the place was a dump and he really tried to help Naruto find a better place but no one would rent to the kid. Only reason this apartment had was because the Hokage had made them give Naruto a room which the Hokage paid for. Iruka had thought about trying to adopt the kid but Iruka himself was still pretty young. He knew he was a good teacher but that was different than taking care of a child which was something that Iruka didn't think he could do.

Sighing as he thought about it he made his way toward Naruto's apartment to stare at the open door as he got close. He knew it was late but also knew the kid would still be up as Iruka had been informed of what happens every year and the young man had intended to spend the night with the loud mouthed blonde enjoying the multiple take out packs of ramen in the bags he was carrying. He would have been there sooner if he didn't have duties he had to attend to but as soon as he finished he hurried over.

"Naruto." Iruka called quietly pausing at the door open. It smelled of piss and…sex in the room as well as blood. Looking around the dim apartment the man dropped the bags spilling the contents all over the floor as the sight on the bed made him want to throw up. There his favorite student was tied down, naked and bloody with a kunai in his stomach…in her stomach?! "What the hell?"

Iruka quickly checked the pulse of the girl that Iruka was sure was a boy and sighed in relief as he realized that there was a pulse but it was very low. Checking her breathing he noticed it was very shallow to. What the hell was going on, one of his best friends was one of the two ANBU assigned to guard Naruto tonight so why did this happen? How did this happen?

He had to get the blonde help or she was going to die, that was clear and the only thing running through the teacher's mind was prayers that the young boy…no, the young girl would be okay.

**Just another line break, yep**.

Here's the second chapter but I really want to cry. Out of 42 hits I got no reviews. In fact, I didn't get any reviews at all for the first chapter? DO you all really hate my story so much?

I do want to thank dragoon-zerox for help with a few ideas with the story and all the help, thank you so much.

Please people, please review, how do I know what I'm doing right or wrong or know if you like or hate this without reviews?


End file.
